


Sunlight on the Water

by Kalikuks



Series: The Paths We Walk [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Hanzo Shimada, Day At The Beach, Dragon Sight, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Human Disguised Monster, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Magical Means of Seeing, McHanzoWeek2020, Monster Jesse McCree, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Watcher in the Woods Universe, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: A stolen moment on a beach with Jesse makes Hanzo realize that they both need a little bit of rest and relaxation. Hanzo plans a surprise for his beloved husband accordingly.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Written for McHanzoWeek2020 for theme days 1, 4, and 7. Each Chapter will be posted on the respective theme day for which they were written.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: The Paths We Walk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786423
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	1. A Moment at Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the little fic I've written for McHanzo Week 2020 that takes place in the Watcher in the Woods Universe!  
> If you have not read Watcher, then you might be confused by some references. I suggest reading the first fic in this series first for more context and the story of how Hanzo and Jesse fell in love if you feel so inclined!  
> If you've returned from Watcher, I hope you enjoy this little Summer themed side story for our boys!
> 
> Chapter 1 is based around the theme of day one, Sands + Tides.  
> Chapter 2 will be posted on day four with the theme of Free AU Day  
> Chapter 3 will be posted on day seven, with the theme of Vacation/Summer's End
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Hanzo’s overjoyed when the small coastal fishing village comes into view. Their latest little venture of his, Genji’s and Jesse's involves escorting a merchant to the village before them, the merchant having caught wind of bandits planning an ambush on her cart full of wares. Jesse had been a little bit awkward the entire ride, given his own history of ambushing merchant carts during his time stuck in the forest during his curse.

Hanzo’s husband is quiet and contemplative right now as they ride into the village proper, the smell of the sea and the sound of crashing waves as the tide rolls in and out greet them alongside the stares of the villagers. Hanzo catches many of the villagers staring at his face and the heavy scarring around his eyes with morbid fascination, though they cast their gazes aside in surprise when he turns to look right at them. 

He pays them no mind, used to such looks now. Hanzo’s more concerned for Jesse, anyway. Much of his true monster form bleeds into his human disguise, and the people here are superstitious, and Hanzo would not put it past them to place mistrust in Jesse because of his appearance. 

When Hanzo turns in the saddle of his horse to check on his husband, he is alarmed to not see Jesse or his horse at all. He spins around to face Genji and reaches over to smack his brother’s arm to gain his attention. Genji sends Hanzo a dirty look, though that quickly fades when Genji notices Hanzo’s concern. 

After a short, quick conversation, Genji agrees to wrap things up with the merchant woman while Hanzo gets a headstart on searching for Jesse. Genji will join him when the merchant has paid him what she owes for escorting her. Hanzo in the meantime spurs his horse around and heads back the same way they’ve come, searching the small village for Jesse. 

A quick conversation with a few of the villagers sends Hanzo on the right path, and soon he’s hitching his horse next to Jesse’s on a post before he’s heading down the sandy path to the beach. Jesse’s not hard to spot against the open expanse of sand and water. Jesse’s waded into the ocean about knee-deep and has paused there it seems. Hanzo walks right into the surf, regardless of the tide that ebbs and flows around his calves as he joins Jesse in the water.

Hanzo decides to scold him for running off later, for when he comes to stand at Jesse’s side, his beloved’s eyes are wide with wonder at the expanse of ocean before him and around him. Hanzo’s face softens as he takes in Jesse’s features alight in the reflection of the setting sun off the water. Jesse had been locked away in that forest for fifty years, but his life before that Hanzo still knows little about. He’d never considered that Jesse may have never seen the ocean before.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Hanzo voices softly when Jesse seems to pull himself from his trance and notices Hanzo next to him. 

“Yeah,” Jesse replies softly, voice coloured with his awe as he turns his head slightly to look at Hanzo, “I ain’t seen anything like it.”

Jesse turns his gaze back out to the ocean, though he reaches for Hanzo’s hand. Gently, Hanzo slips his fingers through Jesse’s, the motion so practiced and easy and just as natural as breathing. Bright light is still uncomfortable for Hanzo to behold in his Dragon’s Sight, so he keeps his gaze on Jesse, watching the light of the setting sun dance on his features that the water that flows around their legs reflects. 

The sunlight shines in Jesse’s hair, catching on the chestnut brown strands and spinning them in golds. Hanzo tucks a stray strand behind a pointed ear while his heart swells with affection. Jesse turns to look at him again and Hanzo meets his gaze with a warm smile. They are long past ducking their gazes from each other after being caught staring. Hanzo’s hand that had lingered next to Jesse’s pointed ear falls, fingertips tracing his jaw and urging Jesse into a soft kiss. 

Their twined fingers drop their hold, but only so they could hold each other closer, arms wrapping loosely around waists as the kiss continues. One kiss turns into two, and then more as Hanzo and Jesse curl closer into each other. Hanzo’s fingers find their way into Jesse’s hair, running through the strands as his hand drifts to cup the back of Jesse’s head. Jesse rumbles softly in his chest and tugs Hanzo closer still. 

Eventually, they part, and Hanzo rests his head on Jesse’s chest as they bask in the light of the setting sun together. The tide continues to ebb and flow around their legs, but Hanzo could care less. His mind drifts as he is lulled into a state of absolute calm. With Jesse warm at his side and the rhythmic crash of the waves, Hanzo ponders what else he can experience and share with Jesse. Many more things, he hopes.

Soon though, Hanzo can hear Genji calling for them both. Reluctantly, he moves from Jesse and twines their fingers together again. Jesse keeps stealing glances back at the sprawling expanse of glittering waves as they both wade out of the water. Hanzo decides then and there that when they next have a period of respite between their jobs, he will have to take Jesse to another beach, somewhere beautiful and secluded for just the two of them. 

Slowly, a plan forms in Hanzo’s mind. It doesn’t come to fruition until the summer is nearly at it’s close, and he manages to locate an area for exactly what he needs. After that, it is easy to coax Jesse into a much-needed break from their mercenary work. Hanzo elegantly sidesteps and dodges all of Jesse’s inquiries about what he’s planning as they depart from their hidden village home to head towards the place Hanzo has selected.

Surprises are exactly that after all; Surprises. 


	2. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4 of McHanzoWeek2020, which is Free AU day which I'm using as an excuse for more Watcher

“Do I not get a hint, Darlin’?” 

Hanzo rolls his eyes and huffs a short sigh of fond exasperation. Instead of answering, he spurs his horse a little faster, Jesse’s mare also quickening pace as Hanzo has her lead wrapped around the horn of his saddle. The trees are thinning around them as Hanzo steers both horses down the path, the dirt path soon giving way to soft sand as they near their destination. Out of the corner of his eye, Hanzo can see a grin slowly spread across Jesse’s face under the blindfold he’d made his husband wear to not fully reveal the surprise just yet. The waves rolling in against the shoreline are already giving part of the surprise away though. 

At a point, Hanzo dismounts his horse and assists Jesse off of his mare. Jesse reaches for his blindfold and Hanzo bats his hands away from the fabric, scolding his beloved before he grasps Jesse’s hands in his. Slowly he starts leading Jesse further along the beach. Jesse does not reach for his blindfold again, and when they reach where Hanzo means to lead Jesse, he presses up to Jesse’s back and wraps his arms around his middle. 

“You can remove it now,” Hanzo purrs as he nestles his face against Jesse’s back.

A grin splits Jesse’s face as he reaches up his clawed hands and pulls the blindfold down. His face screws up into a grimace when the fabric catches on his ears and folds the points of them down and Hanzo stifles a laugh between Jesse’s shoulder blades. He feels it when Jesse pauses, his husband no doubt taking in the sight of the little campsite that Hanzo has made just for the two of them, nestled away from the rest of the world and their jobs in a little cove. A little secluded beach paradise Hanzo located just for them. Flowers are in full bloom in the foliage and the trees sway in the breeze as the waves continue their gentle ebb and flow a few yards behind them.

Jesse whistles low in appreciation and he turns in Hanzo’s arms to kiss his temple. Hanzo catches Jesse’s jaw in his hand to lead him into a proper kiss before he drops his hand to take Jesse’s to lead him into their campsite proper. Hanzo worked with what he had, but he’s proud of what he managed to do. There’s a fire pit and a sitting area around it, and a little farther back set into the treeline is a shelter with a rather inviting looking makeshift bed made of bedrolls. It’s large enough to accommodate Jesse in his true form.

“So how long we stayin’?” Jesse says with a grin as he takes a seat next to the fire pit Hanzo prepared earlier, pulling Hanzo into his lap.

“As long as we desire, weather permitting,” Hanzo replies easily, settling onto Jesse’s lap and lifting his hands to card through Jesse’s soft hair, “You know full well though that you would not have to do much convincing for me to steal you away a few days longer.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jesse replies, a large grin finding its way onto his face the same time his hand settles pointedly on Hanzo’s ass, “I can think of a few things to do to pass the time.”

Hanzo’s mouth twitches up into a smirk, and he leans down to give Jesse a soft, slow kiss. His smirk widens and he hums a moan against Jesse’s lips when the hand on his ass gives the muscle a possessive squeeze. Hanzo reluctantly parts from Jesse, though he gives his bottom lip a playful little nip as a parting gift. Hanzo strokes a thumb gently over the pout of Jesse’s lips when he rises from Jesse’s lap. 

“The water is inviting, don’t you think?” Hanzo points out with a teasing little smile, “The locals say that the clams found in these waters are delicious. We should see if we could locate some for supper. After which, we can certainly partake in dessert, My Heart.”

“You’re a goddamn tease,” Jesse laments in reply as Hanzo moves from him entirely.

“And you’re fun to tease,” Hanzo retorts with a smile.

Jesse growls out a frustrated groan when Hanzo starts to undress in front of him so he can go swimming. Hanzo heads to the water with a grin spread wide across his features, trying and failing not to laugh when he hears Jesse swear colourfully as he starts to divest himself of his own clothing as quickly as possible. 

Hanzo yelps when four arms wrap around him and he’s hefted up into Jesse’s arms, his beloved having transformed into his true form sometime since Hanzo took his eyes off of him. Jesse gives Hanzo a fanged grin and a wink with one of his bright, luminous eyes before he starts striding with purpose towards the water. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ , Jesse,” Hanzo hisses, wiggling in his husband’s hold, “Do  _ not _ throw me in.” 

“I won’t,” Jesse replies, but his grin does not comfort Hanzo in the slightest. 

He’s true to his word, in a way. Jesse does not throw Hanzo in as much as he carefully picks his way carefully over some large rocks that jut out towards the deeper water where he jumps right into the chill ocean with little warning. Hanzo sputters and splashes Jesse immediately when they both resurface. Jesse’s grin is contagious though, and Hanzo could never truly think ill of his husband’s antics

“You’re incorrigible,” Hanzo playfully grouses as he swims back into Jesse’s embrace.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Jesse rumbles in reply, leaning into Hanzo’s touch when Hanzo pulls parts of Jesse’s soaking wet mane from his eyes. 

That three-eyed gaze is impossibly soft when Hanzo slowly reveals it, and his hand lingers on Jesse’s cheek as they lock eyes. Hanzo steals a kiss as Jesse’s claws carefully card through his wet hair and tuck it behind his ear.

“I absolutely wouldn’t have you any other way,” Hanzo whispers when the kiss breaks, “My Jesse, my Heart.”

“My Darlin’,” Jesse replies, voice just as warm, “Keeper of my Heart.”

Hanzo slowly folds his arms around Jesse’s neck and kisses him. Tasting sea salt on his lips as they exchange sweet kisses and steal yet another of many more moments to themselves in a beautiful, secluded cove. 


	3. Flowers by the Moon

Hanzo and Jesse eventually catch a veritable feast for themselves of clams when they manage to stop splashing and playing in the water for long enough. Hanzo even lands an arrow or two in a few fish that are now roasting slowly over the fire as the clams steam in a shallow pit. Jesse’s mane and fur is still damp from their earlier swim, and Hanzo is certain that he’s got sand in unmentionable places, his light yukata clinging to his damp form. There’s contentment here between them both regardless, a moment of peace tucked away in a hidden cove. 

Hanzo hadn’t realized how much he had been in need of a vacation from the danger of his and Jesse’s lives as swords for hire. He wonders not for the first time if he’s made the right choice, choosing such an occupation for himself. It had been an easy solution when they were still trying to get the displaced Hanamurans back on their feet, and while the money is good, Hanzo’s not sure if he wants to be doing this for the rest of his life. Or at the very least, as frequently as he, Genji and Jesse have been taking jobs. Their new village is doing well and is prospering on the income they have already gathered.

Hanzo shakes his head, his long damp hair hitting against the skin of his neck with the motion. Even on vacation, he can’t stop thinking about work. Jesse sends Hanzo a concerned look as he’s in the middle of pulling away the covering on top of the pit that’s currently steaming their bounty of clams. Hanzo just sends him a reassuring smile and looks pointedly towards their dinner.

The locals are right, the clams found along the shore are delicious. Jesse has an easier time splitting them open with his claws, and he just ends up feeding Hanzo his share. Hanzo lets himself be fed, teasing Jesse affectionately about how wonderful it must be to have an extra set of hands  _ just _ to spoil his husband with. Jesse fires right back about showing Hanzo all the ways he can spoil him with  _ all _ of his hands with a flirty wink. Hanzo definitely plans to take him up on the offer.

For now, he enjoys their meal. By the time the clams and fish are gone the moon has started to rise and with it the tide, the soft crash of the waves on the shore rhythmic and soothing. The treeline their little camp is tucked into is lush with foliage, the flowers shining bright in the light of the full moon as it rises. The wind carries the floral scent of the blooms and sea salt and sea life and Hanzo sighs happily. 

He looks to Jesse, taking in the ways the firelight plays over the planes of his face and reflects in all three of Jesse’s eyes. Hanzo’s heart swells with affection, and he reaches and strokes a knuckle gently along Jesse’s elongated jaw. Jesse rumbles softly and leans into Hanzo’s touch, one of his hands lifting to caress the back of Hanzo’s hand gently with his claws before he lays it completely over Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo can’t help but lean in close and gently press his lips to Jesse’s.

There’s a dreamy smile on Jesse’s face when they part, his eyes lidded and brimming with adoration. Hanzo bites his lip before he moves from Jesse, but not far, to dig through the pack of supplies he’s brought. Jesse watches him as he rummages, his interest clearly piqued, and when Hanzo turns back to him he lets his yukata come loose on his shoulders. Hanzo gathers his damp hair in one hand and pulls it to the side as he settles once more in Jesse’s lap, pointedly placing their jar of lubricant in one of Jesse’s hands.

Jesse immediately rumbles in excitement, his tail starting to flick against the sand. He surges up under Hanzo, though his three free hands support Hanzo as he lifts up with his husband in his arms. Hanzo starts to press kisses along Jesse’s neck and jawline as Jesse lays Hanzo down against the soft sand, his large hand cradling Hanzo’s head as he settles above him. Hanzo sighs against Jesse’s lips before he kisses him fully, squirming in delight as Jesse’s hands travel under his loose yukata to trail over his skin. 

Jesse’s mouth trails kisses along Hanzo’s neck as they both fumble for their lubricant, Jesse opening the jar for Hanzo. His fingers dip inside to gather enough of the slick substance, the same instance that Jesse undoes his obi and pulls Hanzo’s yukata fully open. One of Jesse’s free hands holds Hanzo’s thigh steady, keeping his legs wide open as Hanzo teases his fingers around his own rim.

Hanzo sighs as his finger sinks in, Jesse raising up enough to watch Hanzo work himself open. Jesse’s three glowing eyes lidded in desire as his thumb rubs circles against the meat of Hanzo’s thigh. That gaze sets Hanzo alight just as easily as Jesse’s touch, and he finds himself wriggling impatiently as he sinks in another finger inside himself with a hiss of pleasure. Jesse rumbles softly and gently sinks his fangs into Hanzo’s thigh, suckling large bruises into the skin. 

Hanzo bites his lip and moans softly as Jesse marks his inner thighs up with bites and kisses in turns. Hanzo works in his third finger, hitting his prostate and causing his hips to buck. Jesse growls softly when he does and nuzzles his face into the crease of Hanzo’s thigh and presses teasing kisses so close to where Hanzo most desires his attention. Hanzo makes a little growl in frustration himself.

“You’re gorgeous, Darlin’,” Jesse purrs, his beard tickling Hanzo’s skin as he continues to presses kisses against Hanzo’s skin, “Been wantin’ you all damn day.”

Hanzo whines when two of Jesse’s hands settle possessively on his hips, the claw tips barely pricking his skin. Jesse’s only free hand is still holding the lubricant, and he pointedly taps the jar against the back of the hand that Hanzo has been working himself open with, Jesse’s other hand still holding Hanzo’s thigh to keep his legs spread. Reluctantly, Hanzo pulls his fingers out of his hole, biting his lip and digging his own fingers into the meat of his thigh to help Jesse hold his legs open while his free hand fumbles for the jar. 

Jesse winks at him when the jar changes hands, and Hanzo wriggles impatiently when Jesse dips two of his much larger fingers into the lubricant and immediately starts to tease Hanzo’s rim. Jesse keeps some of his claws filed for this purpose exactly. Hanzo’s eyes flutter closed and he huffs a sigh through his nose as Jesse slowly and leisurely fingers him with his far larger fingers. 

“ _ Jesse _ .” Hanzo writhes impatiently at his husband’s slow pace, trying to drive himself back against Jesse’s fingers.

Jesse huffs a laugh and leans down to lick gently along Hanzo’s cock that’s laying hot and hard against the crease of his thigh. Hanzo bucks against Jesse’s fingers and up against his mouth, undecided which sensation he desires more. Jesse just hums, seemingly unbothered, and his grip on Hanzo’s hips shuffles only a little so he can pin them down and prevent Hanzo’s bucking. Hanzo’s fingers immediately bury themselves in Jesse’s mane when Jesse’s mouth sinks down over him and he bobs his head. Jesse’s tail flicking behind him in contentment.

“My Heart, please,” Hanzo growls in frustration, when Jesse only continues his teasing, “I want you.”

Jesse backs off and nuzzles Hanzo’s belly and presses a gentle kiss on the first patch of skin he can. Jesse’s lips and teeth travel gently over Hanzo’s skin until he’s crawled back up enough to be able to kiss Hanzo deep and slow. Hanzo’s fingers curl into Jesse’s mane again right behind his long ears and he kisses back until Jesse is responding to Hanzo in kind, until the kiss is fierce and full of wanting. 

“Want you under me,” Hanzo groans as Jesse kisses back down his neck and worries the skin above his collarbone with gentle fangs.

Jesse rumbles softly and cups Hanzo’s face when he kisses back up his neck. He rubs his nose against Hanzo’s and winks at him with one of his many luminous eyes.

“You’re spoilin’ me with so many breathtakin’ sights today, Darlin’,” Jesse purrs as his arms move gently under Hanzo to roll them both over on the soft sand, settling Hanzo on top of him gently, “First a beautiful beach, a nice sunset dinner, an’ now I get to see you above me, bathed in moonlight? Absolutely spoilin’ me.”

“As is my intention,” Hanzo confirms as he rubs his hands gently up and down Jesse’s chest as he settles over Jesse more solidly, his yukata pooling at his wrists, “I think we both needed this.”

“You an’ I really need t’learn to take a breather more often, for sure,” Jesse rumbles as he slips a set of his hands under Hanzo’s yukata to knead at Hanzo’s ass, “I like our little getaways. An’ I don’t mean jus’ for the sex.”

Jesse’s face has gone impossibly soft, and he tilts his head to the side with an adoring, lopsided smile. Hanzo can’t help but lean down closer and place a tender kiss to his lips, cupping Jesse’s face in his hands. Jesse rumbles softly and kisses his husband back, all soft and sweet with the well of affection both house for the other.

“Miss havin’ you all to myself,” Jesse whispers when they part, “Sometimes think ‘bout you an’ me just goin’ home an’ then stayin’ home.”

“One day,” Hanzo finds himself promising, “When I’m content that our people will be provided for and you and I will live in comfort, we can live a quiet life together.”

“Comfortable wherever you are,” Jesse murmurs as he leans up to press a kiss to Hanzo’s lips, “Might still like to travel places though. Have sex on more beaches.”

Hanzo smirks and rolls his hips pointedly down where he feels the heat of Jesse’s sheath and his slowly emerging cock, “We’re not even finished doing so on this one.” 

It earns Hanzo an affectionate smack to his ass, Jesse’s fangs glinting in the moonlight as he smiles wide and mischievously, “Then we should get on with it.”

Hanzo huffs playfully, rolling his hips down against Jesse’s. Canting his hips just so as to rub his cock alongside the heat of Jesse’s sheath, catching on the slick leaking from the opening around Jesse’s cock. Jesse rumbles, his eyes falling closed, his grip tightening on Hanzo’s hips. He doesn’t seem to know what to do with his other two hands, so Hanzo takes one and twines their fingers. Hanzo brings that hand to his lips, presses kisses along Jesse’s long fingers before he presses Jesse’s hand to his cheek, and kisses the palm.

“You’ll need to help me, my love,” Hanzo whispers as he lifts up his hips to reach his free hand between them to take Jesse’s cock in hand. 

Jesse helps, sneaking his own hand between them and helping Hanzo line himself up. Hanzo exhales sharply as he sinks slowly down on Jesse’s considerable girth, a low happy hiss escaping between his teeth. Jesse’s hands gently rub Hanzo’s hips as he adjusts to his husband inside him. 

“You good?” Jesse asks softly.

“Yes,” Hanzo reassures.

Slowly, Hanzo raises and lowers his hips, his pace quickening when the movement becomes more comfortable. Jesse adjusts himself and plants his feet for leverage to meet Hanzo’s hips with his own. Hanzo closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Jesse hot and hard inside him, of his husband under him. He braces himself on Jesse’s chest, fingers buried in Jesse’s soft chest hair. Hanzo’s moans come in punched out sighs, Jesse’s in low huffs and soft growls. 

There’s no hurry here, just slow shared passion. Hanzo’s movement is made all the smoother by Jesse’s hands on his hips helping lead him in their rhythm. Hanzo leans down to press kisses to Jesse’s chest and neck. A hand drifts up to play with Jesse’s velvety ear. Jesse bucks up harder in retaliation, a wide grin on his face when Hanzo growls out a low moan. Hanzo lifts back up so he can meet Jesse’s thrusts. Jesse bucks up, again and again, slow, hard and pointed, and it’s enough to cause Hanzo’s orgasm to blindside him. Jesse growls as Hanzo’s body clenches down on him. 

Jesse’s arms come up around Hanzo and he rolls them yet again. Hanzo is cradled close and peppered with kisses while Jesse bears down and chases his own orgasm. Hanzo is shuddering with oversensitivity by the time Jesse’s knot catches and he is sent over the edge. Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck and cuddles him close. Jesse lazily presses kisses everywhere he can reach.

Hanzo hums softly, gently petting through Jesse’s mane. Jesse rumbles deep in his chest, and Hanzo can feel the vibrations the noise creates. He smiles, an awfully besotted expression that he mashes into Jesse’s soft chest to hide. Jesse curls around him impossibly tighter, claws running through Hanzo’s hair. 

Hanzo’s eyes close and he lays there in Jesse’s arms, feeling content. The breeze is cool and gentle, carrying with it the scent of sea salt. Hanzo could spend forever here, just him and Jesse. Nothing but the two of them, and a beautiful sparkling sea.

If only summer could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
